Stop time tonight
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: CamusxMilo [one shot] Una noche que ni el tiempo pudo evitar que dos corazones se amaran con intensidad, pese al momento critico que corrian sus vidas.


_Este one-shot lo escribi hace más de un año… y dado que una pkña amiga sólo lee aki, me pidió que lo subiera n.nU… así que obedecí su mandato y aki esta nOn… espero que te guste o//o_

**Stop time tonight**

Antes había idealizado que la última noche de su vida la compartiría con él, con su razón de ser y estar; aunque poco se imaginó el papel que ambos jugarían en el último capitulo de sus vidas:

Camus, siendo acusado como uno de los más viles traidores, tenía su cuello apresado entre los dedos del escorpión, impidiéndole la travesía del oxígeno hasta los pulmones; sintiéndose molesto, defraudado, herido y con emociones tan confusas que se ventilaban en ese deletéreo agarre.

El atacado, habiendo perdido algunos de sus sentidos en una batalla contra Shaka, no podía más que mirar al ídolo de aquél órgano cardiaco, a través de su cosmos; sin poder dar explicación alguna ante su actuar

Moléculas translúcidas que partían las mejillas del griego, acuchillando el ya de por sí maltratado corazón acuariano.

Deseaba que lo matara, que culminara con el dolor que lo carcomía, si con eso frenaba su llanto.

Y no lo resistió. Milo simplemente resbaló sus manos hasta el pecho del francés, cayendo de rodillas, afligido, delante de él; suplicando una explicación. Ofreciendo una indulgencia por la duda que lo golpeó como bofetada.

Si no hubiera sido fiel a Athena, de no haber creído que Camus ofreció su vida la primera vez, para luego retornar como su peor enemigo, quizá las cosas se hubieran tornado de otro color; y el tiempo sobraría entre besos y caricias que delataran lo que no pudo decirse esa última vez, en la batalla de las doces casas

Pero ya era tarde. El tiempo dictaba una ley irrevocable, tan sólo permitiéndoles compartir una última mirada llena de emociones, antes de redactar el final entre sueños rotos, esperanzas que nacían y se apagaban como estrellas en el firmamento, y una muerte más que no querida, inevitable...

Y lo vio correr. Su cabellera verde azulada se mecía de un lado a otro, pendiendo de forma elegante, por detrás de su espalda.

Sus pupilas se inundaron de tristeza, de nostalgia; los pies corrieron al encuentro con el francés, mientras los brazos se extendían para hacer un corto espacio que los uniera, que les permitiera perpetuar un último instante, juntos, sobre la faz de la tierra

Obtuvo lo imposible, el que Cronos cediera ante sus demandas y frenara instantáneamente, lo que a partir de entonces, habría de separarlos por siempre.

Intercambiaron caricias labiales hasta el grado desgastarse dichas carnosidades, con tenues fricciones entre las dermis custodiadas por el dorado metal

Un vocablo final, y un adiós para siempre, con una última promesa

-:-:-:-

Agraciadas perlas poblaban la masa añil, resplandeciendo ante la oscuridad, imponiendo su belleza entre la firme consistencia celeste.

Hacia horas que los pájaros habían cesado su trinar, dando paso a los sonidos nocturnos del bosque, o a la cascada que ni de noche descansaba en el fluir del agua; salvo eso, y unas cuantas ramas crujir bajo una planta del pie, era todo lo que inundaba el espeso silencio

Alzó la vista, dirigiendo sus ojos a uno de los puntos brillantes, el cual era más grande y azul que el resto; tan diferente como él, como la persona que no dejaba de cautivar su corazón.

-"Cinco minutos tarde..."- Escuchó su voz en algún lugar que lo privaba de idolatrarle

-"Sabes que la puntualidad no es una de mis virtudes..."- Respondió con una sonrisa, buscando con la mirada entre cada rincón oscuro donde él pudiera haberse ocultado –"Pero si sales puedo enseñarte una que si lo es"- A sabiendas de que su propio comentario le causaría ese matiz en los pómulos, Milo se atrevió a decirlo para hacerle reír, salir, o que le reclamara por estar siempre pensando en lo que podían hacer envueltos en la oscuridad de su habitación

Consiguiendo una victoria sobre el francés, este decidió bajar de la rama donde había permanecido sentado, esperando la aparición del escorpión; con su propio semblante delatando el mismo sentir del griego

Se sonrieron, al tiempo que acortaban su distancia y se daban la bienvenida con todas las partes de su cuerpo que el otro hubiera extraño; desde besos ansiosos, hasta caricias perdidas entre las ropas de entrenamiento

Nacía siempre esa necesidad de permanecer juntos, de percibirse en medio de la oscuridad y escuchar al otro, entre jadeos, clamarse con delirio

Camus se dejó envolver por los brazos del escorpión, con la espalda recargada entre dos pectorales bruñidos, y una boca que demandaba rincones sensibles en su cuello

-"¿Ya te he dicho cuanto te amo?"- Dejó su tarea para susurrarle, a lo que el acuariano respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa

-"Por esta noche no con palabras"- Apoyó las manos sobre las bronceadas que se posaban en su vientre, frotando livianamente el dorso. Milo rozó su hombro nuevamente, subiendo por la yugular hasta la barbilla, la comisura en sus labios y finalmente descansando aquél beso en el contorno sonrosado

Las pupilas francesas se enfocaron en la bóveda celeste, al separarse, añorando los tantos amaneceres en que despertaron juntos, resguardándose de cualquier mal que osara separarlos; compartiendo en un suspiro los significados más profundos

-"Quisiera que permaneciéramos así, juntos para siempre"- El griego le sonrió, ciñendo todavía más al hombre entre sus brazos y mordiendo con suavidad su oreja

-"Lo estaremos, aunque la muerte nos envuelva con su velo, tú y yo subsistiremos unidos en los campos elíseos. Te lo prometo"- El acuariano, sin romper aquella posición, buscó entre la cara de Milo unos labios que lo recibieron con el delirio al que sólo estos le incitaban; apagando aquella emoción con el trazo de su cuerpo, entre el desliz de sus manos

Así, aquél juramento quedó pactado no solamente con un beso, si no con el destello de un lunar plateado que descendió del cielo esa noche; testigo de un amor compartido entre dos santos dorados, que por azares del destino, se volverían rivales, pese a que esa mágica emoción aún recorriera cada fibra de su alma

-:-:-:-

Con la sombra de la muerte pisándole los talones, preparaba su máxima técnica concentrada en la punta de uno de sus dedos, apareciendo como una uña letal escarlata.

Corrió a la velocidad que sus piernas le permitieron, concentrando el poder que abría de dirigirse hacia aquél rubio presuntuoso. Sus dos amigos, Mu y Aioria, unían a la par sus cosmos, con un solo propósito en mente: matar a Radamanthys

Y mientras moría con la misma dignidad con la que siempre había vivido, el cuerpo de Camus se desintegraba en los brazos del cisne, con algunas palabras que le alentaran para no desistir de aquella guerra

Aún, pese a que ambos bebieron del río del olvido, con la promesa que aquella estrella fugaz presenció; entre las frondosos jardines del paraíso se volvieron a encontrar, con una sonrisa resplandeciente y un roce entre manos que nuevamente tatuó aquellos recuerdos en su cuerpo, mente y corazón, y que sacó a flote las palabras dichas la última noche en que estuvieron juntos...

"_Quisiera que permaneciéramos así, juntos para siempre_"

"_Lo estaremos, aunque la muerte nos envuelva con su velo, tú y yo subsistiremos unidos en los campos elíseos. Te lo prometo_"

Una noche en que detuvieron el tiempo, la muerte y el destino con tan simples expresiones

_**FIN**_


End file.
